1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sliding saddle disc brake comprising a brake carrier and a brake saddle guided in an axially displaceable manner on the brake carrier. The brake saddle straddles the brake disc and carries a brake hydraulic activation mechanism on one side of the brake disc. The brake activation mechanism includes two sliding bolts fastened to the brake saddle which slide in bores on the brake carrier.
2. Related Art
A sliding saddle disc brake of this general type is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 18 502. After hydraulic actuation, return of the brake piston to its initial position is achieved by the resilience of an elastically deformable sealing ring mounted in the brake cylinder. This arrangement has the deficiency that the brake lining on the side of the disc opposite the hydraulic brake activation mechanism is not lifted off the brake disc. Accordingly, any vibration of the brake saddle, for example, due to jolts caused by uneven road surfaces and the like, results in the generation of noise and wear.
While adjustment mechanisms for hydraulic brakes have been suggested to achieve clearance between the pads on the side of the disc away from the cylinder and the disc, none of those known to the present inventors solve the problem of actual displacement resulting from vibration.